


A Peaceful Moment

by PilotInTheStars



Series: Now That's What You Call a Dream [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Kanan!Lives Au, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Kanan and Hera and baby Jacen enjoying a quiet moment.





	A Peaceful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I had to tag this as a Kanan!Lives AU makes me sad.

Hera opened the door to her and Kanan’s bunk to find Kanan already in bed, propped up against a pillow, a baby resting on his shoulder. It wasn’t a new sight - she had found Kanan like that two times in the past week. 

“You both must be tired,” she chuckled softly.

“Oh yeah, especially Jacen.”

She shook her head as she climbed into bed next to him. “Such a hard life for baby.”

“The hardest.”

Hera looked at their son, truly fast asleep, his little eyes scrunched shut, his tiny mouth open, with one little hand splayed on his father’s shoulder. He looked so peaceful, a contrast to just over an hour ago when he had been considerably upset from being hungry. After having a bottle, however, he was happily sated and asleep. 

Hera leaned over and kissed Jacen on the top of his head, and then kissed Kanan on the cheek. Jacen stirred a little, scrunching his eyes shut even more, moving his fingers as if trying to grab for something, and then settled back down again. 

Being Jacen’s mother for the past two months had truly taught her about being exhausted, when she had already never gotten enough sleep before, but since the day he was born she had no words to describe the absolute love she felt towards him.

Hera couldn’t wait to teach him everything, and take him places she’d never thought she’d be able to take them. But after the Death Star had been destroyed (while she had been in labor, Kanan by her side) it was as if maybe the Rebellion had a chance to defeat the Empire. And maybe they had a chance at a somewhat normal life.

And if they did defeat the Empire some day, she couldn’t wait until the day where she and Kanan could take Jacen everywhere and show him the galaxy.

“I wanna teach him to fly,” Hera said one night.

“Well, you’re certainly not wasting any time. He’s barely two months old,” Kanan had laughed.

Hera had rolled her eyes, and Kanan pulled her close and kissed her. “I’m teasing you.”

“I’ll teach him when he’s old enough,” she clarified.

“I have no doubt that Jacen will love to fly. He’s your son after all.” Kanan kissed her again right as Jacen gave a hiccup and began to cry from his carrier, interrupted from his nap, likely by hunger, and they both went to see what he needed.

It was true that Jacen liked the stars. Hera had taken him into the cockpit at night to try and rock him back to sleep, and he was highly entertained by looking up at the bright lights in the sky.

She took a breath and placed her hand on top of Kanan’s hand, and she could feel Jacen back moving with his steady, sleepy breathing. She curled against Kanan’s side and rested her head back, finding a moment of peace, even when she knew Jacen would be up in about an hour, and she would have a lot of work to do in the morning. And she wouldn’t trade that moment for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks the one year anniversary of my first time posting to ArchiveOfOurOwn and I've absolutely loved these past twelve months. And I thought that nothing would be better than posting some Kanera fluff today.
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely support over this past year! I love the Star Wars Rebels community on this site. 
> 
> As always, if there are any typos or errors, feel free to let me know in the comments. <3


End file.
